


Happy Birthday, Alex

by dragonmp93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alex Danvers/A lot of Women, Another flawless escape of Alex Danvers, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Drunk Alex Danvers, Drunk Sex, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Gags, Hangover, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Sex, Morning After Freak Out, One Shot, Orgy, rated m just to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmp93/pseuds/dragonmp93
Summary: After defeating yet another threat to the Multiverse, several superheroines found out that Alex's birthday would be the next day, so they decided to have a girl's night in celebration of that, then going for drinks and finally going to Alex's apartment for a kinky night, except for Lena and Kara who decided to leave earlier that  night.The morning after, Alex wakes up with a horrible hangover and no memory of the night before; but at finding out, Alex takes the news as well as she took having that one night stand with Sara, or maybe worse, so Alex runs away searching the support of Lena and Kara, who like any self-respecting sister would, Kara will laugh at her sister's mishap while also comforting her.





	Happy Birthday, Alex

Alex Danvers woke up a killer headache, barely remembering who she was, and with no idea of how she had ended up in her current situation, or even what day was.

As she slowly came back to her senses, Alex started to get a very limited awareness of her surroundings; first, she noticed that she was blindfolded, it seemed that a sleep mask had been slipped over her eyes.

Also, she perceived that all the sounds were muted and seemed to be very far away due to headphones that had been fitted over her ears; and finally, the rubber taste of the large ball stuffed in her mouth meant that she had been gagged in a pretty effective way.

While the rest of her body slowly started to respond her, Alex noticed that she was spread laying on her back in a bed, and her arms and legs had been tied with handcuff; besides that, she was completely naked and there was an equally naked warm body on top of her.

Alex was not sure if she had been kidnapped or just had one a hell of a sexy and kinky night, the last thing that she remembered was leaving a dance club with her sister, Kara, and her girlfriend Lena, and some other women that she didn't remember who they were but she remembered that it was a large group.

Once her body had completely woken up, Alex began to struggle against the restraints that were holding her against the bed, along with trying to scream but she guesses that it wasn’t very effective anyways due that the gag strapped to the lower part of her face.

It was a futile and unsuccessful attempt to get free, but at least it seemed to have woken up the person that was laying on top of Alex’s restrained body.

“Happy Birthday, Danvers”, after Alex felt that the headphones were removed, she recognized the speaker, and therefore the person laying on top of her, immediately.

“Mhggnm?”, Alex tried to ask but the ball gag stuffed into her mouth turned any sound coming out of it into intelligible muffled sounds.

“Close your eyes while I remove the sleep mask so the light doesn’t hurt you”, Maggie said.

While Maggie took off the sleep mask, Alex recognized a second feminine voice next to her, meaning she and Maggie weren’t alone in the bed.

“Can someone turn off the sun for another 5 minutes, it’s too early for the day to start”, a very hungover Sara said before covering her face with a pillow.

Whilst Maggie worked to undo the gag’s strap that was behind Alex’s head, both heard a thud sound at one of the sides of the bed, more specifically, the opposite side of where Sara had been sleeping; then Alex and Maggie turned their heads to see a pretty much still sleep Ava climbing up back to the bed after seemly falling to the floor.

After Alex’s vision cleared completely and the ball gag was removed, Alex recognized that she was in her own apartment and tied to her own bed, then Maggie asked: “How are you today, birthday girl?”

“My head is killing me and I'm pretty confused about everything”, Alex answered, still laying spread on the bed and tied with the handcuff, also Maggie was still laying on top of her.

“Don’t worry, my mind is blank as well, but it seems that all of us had a pretty great time last night”, Maggie said.

Before Alex could ask what Maggie meant by “ _all of us_ ”, the bathroom door was heard opening and someone coming out of it.

“Happy Birthday, Alex”, Kelly said greeting her and still wearing half-open her white buttoned shirt and being pretty obvious that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath or beside it.

By now, her current situation began to sink in her mind, so Alex was starting to freak out about this whole thing; along with noticing that Sara and Ava, who were still sleeping next to her with each one in one side of the bed and Alex tied in the middle, were practically naked too, except for black panties in Ava's case, while Sara was wearing a grey bra but with her breasts hanging out of the bra cups.

"Hey, do you remember where did we leave the keys for the handcuffs", Maggie asked.

"No, why don't you ask Kate, it was her idea after all", Kelly replied.

"Kane, are you up yet ?", Maggie said.

Kate got up and sat on the floor **,** after spending the night on it sleeping at the foot of the bed.

Unlike the others, Kate was still wearing her underwear, an ocean blue strapless bra, and a matching thong.

After yawning, Kate said pointing at one of night tables at the sides of the bed: "The keys are over there".

While Maggie reached over the still sleeping Sara and then started to unlock the handcuffs with the set of keys, Alex heard an additional couple of feminine voices coming from the kitchen area.

“Look, it seems that the birthday girl has woken up”, Diana said sitting in one of the standing stools of the kitchen counter, “Happy Birthday”.

“Happy Birthday, Alex”, Sam said from the kitchen while searching in the cabinets, “Do you want pancakes for breakfast ?”

While trying her best to hide the intense panic that she was feeling, Alex asked: “Maggie, please tell me that I did not sleep with my sister ?”.

Maggie let out a small laugh and then replied: “Relax, after we left the dance club, Kara and Lena left to their apartment while we went to the alien bar for some drinks”.

As soon as Maggie finished opening all the handcuff, Alex rubbed a little her wrists and ankles, then ran to the bathroom and locked herself inside it.

“Okay Alex, this is not real, this is not actually happening, this is just a bad dream”, Alex told to herself while leaning on the bathroom sink and staring at the mirror above it, “This is just a hallucination caused by sedatives used when you were kidnapped”.

While throwing cold water at her face, Alex tried to convince herself that this was just a nightmare, that she will soon wake up chained to a steel cage in the underground lair of some supervillain or some evil alien, and then everything would be fine, she only had to wake up, somehow.

After trying pinching and slapping herself, Alex opened to full power the cold water of the shower, and while it made her shiver and sober up to some extent, it didn’t achieve the desired effect.

“Why I'm not waking up?”, Alex said in a desperate tone sitting on the floor of the shower curled up in a fetal position while the powerful stream of cold water felt on her naked body.

Alex briefly considered jumping out of the window because she had heard that you always wake up before hitting the floor, but given that there were an Amazon and a Kryptonian on the room, they would catch her before she even jumped out.

Eventually, Alex accepted the terrifying prospect, that this wasn’t a dream and that she really had participated in a kinky lesbian orgy the night before, but she still didn’t feel better about it.

“Alex, are you okay?”, Sam said in a concerned toned after knocking on the locked bathroom door.

“Yeah”, Alex tried to regain her composure and hoped that the lie wasn’t too obvious, “I'm just refreshing myself”.

Then Alex stood up, turned off the shower and dried herself up with the towel; next, not caring about being naked because of everyone in the room has already seen her like that, besides that probably they remained just as undressed as her, Alex unlocked the door and exited the bathroom.

Only to run into a still concerned Sam, wearing a long white sweater that covered her up to her mid-thighs, that asked her again: “Are you sure that everything is okay?”

“Sam, I'm fine because unlike you or Diana, normal humans still have to suffer from the effect of the hangover after a night of drinking; but thank you”, Alex smiled as she tried to not worry Sam about her current freak out about this whole situation.

Sam smiled back at Alex and said: “So about the breakfast, what would you like?”

“Pancakes sounds good”, Alex said trying to suppress her excitement about figuring out a way of running away without being too obvious about that she is running away, “But I have to buy milk and eggs because there is not enough of either in the fridge”.

Without bothering to put on underwear or even socks, Alex picked a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of boots, that she was pretty sure that neither of them belonged to her, but there was no time to look for her own clothes; so Alex dressed as fast as she could, grabbed the keys of her bike and made a run for the apartment’s door.

“But Alex”, was all Sam was able to say, as she was finishing taking out all the ingredients out of the fridge, before being interrupted by Alex saying before slamming the door on her way out: “I’ll be right back”.

“Where is she going?” Diana, wearing an oversized light pink t-shirt, asked.

“She said that she was going for milk and eggs for the pancakes”, Sam said as she heard with her super-hearing that Alex’s motorcycle made a burnout and then rode away at high speed, “But the grocery store is on the next block and Alex got in her bike and ran off at escape speed instead”.

Deciding to put all the stuff back in the fridge, Sam said: “And there wasn’t even need to go out and buy anything, there are this intact full gallon jug of milk and this unopened 24 pack carton of eggs”.

“Alex has been acting strange since she woke up”, Maggie said sitting on the bed while Sara and Ava were just waking up and had missed Alex’s entire freak out.

* * *

Kara and Lena, instead of going to party all-night and celebrate their victory over evil, had decided to go to bed early in the night and went to relax to Kara’s apartment, not without having some sexy fun first.

“Good morning”, Kara said to her girlfriend laying in front of her, that had woken a couple of minutes earlier and had preferred to watch Kara sleep instead of getting up and possibly waking Kara up.

“Good morning, how is the savior of the multiverse and the best girlfriend ever today?” Lena said after kissing Kara in the forehead.

“I don’t know, how are you today, Lena?”, Kara said before planting a soft but long kiss on Lena’s lips.

After breaking apart of the kiss, Lena covered herself with the blankets and bedsheets while saying: “Please, that’s not true, especially the first part”.

“Oh come on, Lena, the multiverse wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for your improvised plan; so you, at the really very least, as much credit for saving everyone as me”, Kara said pulling the covers from her girlfriend then gave a more passionate kiss to Lena.

Following the quick morning make-out session, Lena said: “You are going to keep insisting on that, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I will keep doing it until I get through that thick skull of yours that you deserve the credit and the recognition of saving the world on a regular basis as much as anyone else”, Kara said as a loud growl came out of Kara’s stomach causing Lena to start giggling.

“So how about we actually get up and have breakfast”, Kara said kissing Lena on the cheek, then getting up of the bed.

“A bowl of cereal would be perfect”, Lena said getting up as well.

While Kara was searching for her sleep robe and her slippers, a rather frantic knocking on the apartment’s door was heard.

“I wonder would that would be”, Lena said.

“There is only one person that would knock like that in my door”, Kara said.

After putting on her light green sleep robe without closing it over her long-sleeve dark yellow pajamas, Kara went to open the door and see who was knocking in such a desperate way.

The door opened to reveal a very obviously distraught Alex who was greeted by her sister: “Alex, hi, come in”.

After Kara gave her sister a kiss on the cheek, a hug and wishing her a happy birthday, she said: “So, what’s wrong?”

Alex entered the apartment saying nothing, then sat on the couch, next, grabbed a cushion that was laying around, putting in it over her legs, and after burying her face in it, a muffled scream was heard.

Lena, who had gone to the bathroom while Kara opened the door, came back still wearing one of Kara’s old sweatsuits as pajamas and sat next to Alex, then said: “Alex, is there something we can help with?”.

As Kara sat next to her sister as well, on the opposite side of the couch leaving Alex between Kara and Lena, Alex lifted her head from the cushion over her legs with a very pitiful expression on her face, after seemly trying to open her mouth and say something, Alex buried her head again and another muffled scream came out.

Being very worried about Alex, Lena looked at her girlfriend as if to ask her if there was anything that could be done to help her.

Kara and Alex are very close sisters and probably know each other better than they know themselves; so Kara figured out that whatever it was, it wasn’t something important and/or actually bad, Alex always had been extremely level-headed with nerves of steel in those situations, instead it should be something mundane but that obviously very mortifying for her and that she had no idea what she should do.

In fact, Kara remembered that the last time that Alex behaved in this strange manner and lost her cool was in Barry and Iris’s wedding.

* * *

“So another _smooth_ escape of the Agent, well, she is Director now, Danvers”, Sara said after she and Ava were told about the way that Alex behaved before they woke up.

“What do you mean?” Kelly asked, sitting in the extended part of the couch while Sara and Ava were in the other extreme of the couch.

“They don’t know about the one night stand you two had at the Flash’s wedding, right?” Ava said looking at girlfriend Sara with a sinister smile.

“No, so do tell”, Kate said curiously as she was sitting in the single chair of the living room.

“Well, I don’t know if everyone is interested in listening to that”, Sara said.

“You can't mention that and then not telling the story”, Maggie said who was somewhat interested as well and sitting in one of the stand stools of the kitchen counter along with Sam and Diana.

“ _Okay fine_ ”, Sara said as she glared at her girlfriend for mention it in the first place, and proceeded to tell the story about how she and Alex got absolutely wasted drunk during the dinner rehearsal the night before of the wedding, about how Alex was a complete disaster at slipping away the morning after, and about how their terrible attempt at play it cool in the church went even worse.

"I don't know what Kara said to her sister while laughing at her at the same time of course, but it seemed than whatever it was, it helped to calm Alex down afterward", Sara said finishing her story.

Maggie and Sam looked at each other as their smiles grew wider, then the still naked Maggie asked: "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I guess so, but we need to get dress first", Sam replied.

* * *

"Alex, did you slept with Sara again?", Kara asked trying to get the most obvious out of the way first and start working from there.

A muffled yes came out from underneath of the cushion while Lena asked: "Isn't she dating Ava?".

Nodding as an answer to Lena, Kara said: "Oh Alex, is that isn't it? come here".

Getting her sister to lift her face from the cushion, Kara hugged her sister, but then Alex said: “It’s not what you are thinking, Ava was there too”.

Kara started giggling at the idea so she asked: “Did you had a threesome with Sara and Ava?”.

Alex offered no answer besides of nodding her head, moving her sister’s arms out of her, and burying her face in the cushion over her legs again.

“There is nothing wrong with having a wild night, you are single and it’s your birthday; everyone deserves to cut loose every once in a while”, Lena said trying to comfort Alex while massaging her back.

“It wasn’t a threesome, there were more women in it”, Alex’s muffled voice came out from underneath the cushion, followed by another muffled scream.

“Don’t tell me that you h-”, Kara couldn’t even finish the sentence before her giggling turned in straight-up laughter.

Normally Lena would get mad at her girlfriend (or at Alex, depending on the situation) for not being a helpful sister, but this time she was intrigued by Alex’s last comment instead, so Lena asked: “If you don’t mind that I ask, how many were they?”

As if a divine force wanted to answer that question, there was a knock on the door, with Kara being too busy laughing at her sister’s misfortune and Alex deciding to become a human ostrich, Lena decided that it was better if she opened the door.

After opening the door, Lena was greeted by Sam and Maggie, then Sam asked: “Have you seen Alex today?”

“Yeah, she is inside, come in”, Lena replied while it could be heard Maggie saying: “ _I knew it_ ”.

“See, we told you that she would be here”, Sam said as she, Maggie, Kate, Kelly, Diana, Sara and Ava entered Kara’s apartment.

Lena noticed their messy hair, the half-assed and ill-fitting way that they were dressed, along with those satisfied smiles; so all of that pretty much answered her earlier question.

Kara, between her laughter, was able to perceive those things too causing her to start laughing so hard that she felt on her butt from the sofa and now she was almost literally rolling on the floor.

Without being able to help herself, Lena said: “I can't say that I'm not impressed”.

Sam proceeded to sit on the floor in front of the horrified and extremely embarrassed Alex and said: "Alex, we are your friends, everything is alright".

"No, it's not, I'm a horrible person", Alex said pouting after she finally lifted her head from the cushion again.

Kara, whose face was redder than a traffic light, had managed to stop laughing and while she was getting up from the floor and wiping away the tears that were running down her face: "There was nothing wrong with what happened last night".

"That's not true, what kind of monster does what I did last night?", Alex said with a voice tone that showed the amount of guilt that she felt.

"I know a couple of supervillainesses that would", Kate said with a cynical smirk, earning some giggling from Diana, Sara and Ava.

"Listen, first of all, did you all went to the bar and then to Alex's apartment?", Kara asked as she tried to control her giggling burst.

Sam and Diana looked at each other and shared a knowingly smile, silently agreeing to not say anything about how, due to their superpowered physiologies, their memories from the night before while still with enormous mental gaps, they could remember some things like Alex being the one who talked everyone into going to her apartment; being aware that this knowledge would mortify Alex even further.

After getting head nods as a collective answer, Kara continued: "So everyone was drunk as hell by the time you left the bar, second, I would like to ask if anyone here thought that this was more than a one-time-off thing?”.

“No”, an almost in-unison reply was heard from the group, then Sara added: “I'm pretty sure that Ava and I specifically accepted because it would be a one-time-off thing, but I wonder whose idea was this?”

“Knowing you, Sara, it was probably your idea”, Ava said in a teasing tone to her girlfriend.

Faking being offended, Sara gasped in an exaggerated way and said: “I may be willing to admit that probably it was my idea to blindfold, gag and tie Alex to the bed; but you know that group activities are not my style”.

While Kara did her best to contain her laughing, Lena gave a funny look to Alex, who promptly confessed: “I woke up with a rubber ball strapped inside my mouth, a sleep mask over my eyes, headphones on my ears and cuffed at my wrists and ankles to my bed, besides that I doubled as a sleeping mattress for Maggie”.

Lena shifted her stare momentarily to Maggie, who gave a sheepishly smile in return.

“Don’t you see Alex? What happened last night was just harmless yet kinky fun during a girl’s night”, Kara said after getting her laughing under control.

“ _But you and Lena_ …”, Alex said trailing off as Lena hugged her and guided Alex’s head to lie on her shoulder, then saying: “Stop right there, Alex”.

“Please, don’t do this and compare yourself to us; Kara and I have been dating for months now while you are single; you seem to like to spice things up with kinky stuff while we are probably the most vanilla couple ever”, Lena continued as she played with Alex’s short hair.

“Hey, that’s not true, what about all the position that we do?”, Kara said in a very defensive tone, causing to everyone in the room except Alex to give funny looks to Kara.

“I said vanilla sex, that’s not the same thing as _boring_ sex”, Lena said as a mischievous smile started to grow in her face.

"Still, it's not true", Kara said pouting and crossing her arms.

"Oh really", Lena then switched to a lower and sultrier voice tone and said: " _Fluffy handcuff_ ".

Kara's face turned extremely red again, next, she stole the cushion that Alex was hugging to bury her own face in it.

"See, I just mentioned them and this is what happens every time", Lena said satisfied, "So with this, I rest my case".

This caused to the room to be filled with laughter, hence Kara lifting her head and saying to her girlfriend: " _I hate you_ ".

"No, you don't", Lena said with the same mischievous and smug smile while Kara just sighed knowing that it was true and buried her face in the cushion again.

“So I'm not a horrible person? And no one hates me?”, Alex said with a quivering voice.

“No, of course not, why would you think such a terrible thing?” Kelly said.

"And Alex, you should stop trying to sneak away in this kind of situations, you suck at it", Sara said.

"What about we go somewhere for breakfast?", Lena said staring seductively at Kara.

Noticing the serious bedroom eyes that Lena was giving her, Kara quickly said: "But I think that it's only fair that the birthday girl decides where".

After getting up from the couch, Lena said: "But before leaving, we need to change our clothes".

Once Kara stood from the couch as well, Lena basically dragged her off the arm and both went to their bedroom.

"Honestly, I hope that nothing like this happens ever again, and to ensure that I swear that I'm not drinking ever again", Alex said.

"I wouldn't be so sure that the alcohol was responsible", Ava said, "You, Sam and Diana were pretty much rubbing each other down in the dance floor at the club, and how long I remember, we all were sober until arriving at the Alien bar".

Alex glared her, but unfortunately, Ava was right, also unlike the rest of the night, Alex remembers that pretty clearly.

The feel of Sam's and Diana's bodies against her own, those muscular and firm nigh-invulnerable superpowered bodies rubbing up and down against her own mortal fragile and normal body at the rhythm of the music and the lights.

Fortunately, at least, Alex's face has been burning and blushing the entire time; so it couldn't turn any redder, thus not making in it too obvious that she was remembering that dancing.

"You know Alex, you have shown the endurance for love and battle worthy of a true amazon, are you sure that you are a normal human?" Diana asked curious about Alex's incredible stamina.

"Yeah, it's just me, no magic, no super-serum, no weird blood or DNA", Alex said.

"You know, we should move out to this Earth at least for a couple of months", Sara said referring to herself and Ava, "That physical resistance would be very useful for us to have".

"Besides, probably it could come in handy during a fight even", Ava said, causing Sara to give her a funny look.

By now, Sam and Maggie were sitting on the couch, each one sitting at each side of the side of Alex, while everyone else was sitting on the floor.

Suddenly, the room became filled with the sound of sexual moans coming from the apartment's sole bedroom then Lena's voice was heard screaming: " ** _FASTER, KARA, FASTER_** ".

" _You have got to be kidding me_ , when did my birthday become the " _Day of Torturing Alex Danvers_ "?", Alex said in a very exasperated tone.

Alex mentally prayed for an alien invasion, a supervillain plot, a breakout at the DEO, she would even take a mundane bank robbery, anything that would let her get away from this; lamentably, today seemed to be a slow day, but she was pretty sure that it was because every criminal in National City had decided to take this day off with the sole and single intention of extending her torment the most possible.

"I guess that the mental image of you tied up and gagged while the rest of us were eating you out was pretty sexy and turned them on to a great extent", Kate said sarcastically.

"My sister will pay dearly for this, even if it's the last thing that I do in my life", Alex muttered under her breath.

"Count me in for anything that you need", Alex heard Sam speaking in a voice volume low enough that basically only her and Maggie would be able to hear.

"You still have my number, right?" Maggie whispered into Alex's ear.

Almost immediately, Alex felt how much warmer her entire body had become as her mind filled with thoughts of her, Maggie and Sam laying naked close to each other in a bed, and all the things that they could to each other, especially given Sam's super-strength and Maggie's flexibility.

While Alex was lost in her sexy fantasies, Sara whispered into her girlfriend's ear a proposal of a fun way to pass the time while they waited for Lena and Kara to finish, then both got up from the floor, and without saying a word, Sara lead out Ava out of the room by her holding her hand, finally both disappearing into the bathroom; not without hearing Kara screaming out Lena's name first.

In total, they were 10 long and agonizing minutes for Alex to wait until her sister and Lena returned from "getting dressed", and like everyone else, they were just as half-assed and hastily dressed, and while Lena let her long hair fall down her shoulders, Kara tied hers in a high ponytail.

“Where are Sara and Ava?”, Kara asked.

“Having sex in your bathroom”, Kate replied nonchalantly.

“What?”, Kara said with a very shocked expression.

“ _ **DIRECTOR SHARPE**_ ”, Sara’s voice was heard from the bathroom.

“And I don’t blame them, with all that moaning I’m kind-of horny as well”, Diana said in a mocking tone.

Kara’s jaw dropped all the way to the floor while Lena started giggling.

“ _Did…Did…Did you hear us_ ?” Kara said as she felt as the blood rushed to her face.

Kara regretted saying that almost instantly as Sam and Maggie started mimicking in an exaggerated way all the sounds that were heard coming from the bedroom, along with screaming all the words that Lena and Kara said.

“Does that answer your question?” Kate said mockingly.

“Lena, I told you that they would hear us”, Kara said in a very 5-years-old-whining tone.

“ _Hey_ , it was you who didn’t want that any of us to be gagged or wear the dildo muzzle”, Lena said trying to not start outright laughing at the horrified expression that was currently plastered all over her girlfriend’s face, “That by the way, it remains intact inside the same unopened box of when I bought it like four months ago”.

“Okay, _fine_ ; but you lied to me, Lena, you said that they wouldn’t hear us anyways”, Kara protested.

“In my defense, we already naked in the bed, with your head between my legs as well”, Lena replied, “What did you expect me to say?”.

The room erupted in loud laughter, including Alex and even Lena herself, all whilst Kara, who had absolutely no comeback to Lena’s question, limited herself to pout and cross her arms.

A couple of minutes later, as everyone was able to stop laughing, Sara and Ava, with a very satisfied expression on their faces, come out of the bathroom and then Sara said: “So are we ready to go?”.

“Yeah, we just were waiting for you two”, Diana said wiping away from her face the tears caused by the earlier laughing.

“So where are we going?” Ava asked.

“I know a place that makes the best fruit salads in the entire city”, Alex said feeling better about this entire mess and no longer feeling guilty of anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
